1. Field
Embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for recommending a place to a user, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for collecting environment information regarding vicinities of a particular place by using a sensor and recommending a place to a plurality of terminals by using the collected environment information.
2. Description of the Related Art
A user may obtain environment information related to a place by visiting that place in person or using reviews or pictures provided by others. However, the user may not find out a place having a user-desired environment in real time merely with the reviews or pictures provided by others.
Moreover, the usability of sensors is ever-increasing in association with smart phones and Information Technology (IT). At present, the Internet of things starts in which information made by uniquely identifiable things is shared via the Internet, and a “Bic Data” environment also becomes active, such that the usability of the sensors increases more than ever.